BatFamily Origins
by TheBabyBat
Summary: Various, short chapters on how each Robin in the Batfamily came to become part of the Batfamily. Starting with one shots and expanding one each Robin has at least one chapter
1. Dick Grayson Chapter 1

Wasting time at a circus wasn't how Batman wanted to spend his energy but here he was. He kept running, his feet hitting the ground hard with each step; chasing after the Joker once again.

He slipped into the tent, to hear some common criminals threatening the manager.

"Pay us the money Todd. It's for protective services." one of the men said with a dark and twisted smile.

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes at this comment, "You'll be getting nothing from us, quit trying to bamboozle us out of money. Our ropes are perfectly safe. Now be on your way." he said disappearing into the dressing rooms.

Batman made a mental note to keep an eye on the two men but otherwise assumed it wasn't too serious. He disappeared, fading into the back of the performance area, blending into the shadows. Typical Joker, he had to pick a circus.

The tent was suddenly filled with applause as the performers came out and the ringmaster started to announce the performances. "Alright ladies and gentlemen! We're here to give ya a show! Please give a big round of applause to our wonderful manager, Mr...WILLIS TODD!" he called out, earning a moderate round of applause from the audience. "Starting out on the trapeze is, the Flying Graysons!" he said, this time earning a strong, passionate round of applause.

A man and woman climbed to the top and jumped onto the trapeze, swinging, jumping, flipping, and doing just about every trick you can imagine.

Batman quit paying attention and was looking around, trying to spot a clown with green hair but unfortunately the only clown he saw were the annoying ones with orange hair and pulling light hearted jokes on the families.

The crowds gasped in horror, making Batman quickly looked up, was it the Joker? No. The ropes had snapped! The man and woman fell to the ground with a loud thud. It seemed to echo in the deafening silence all except for one sound, the crying of a boy. "Mom! Dad!" Dick cried, quickly climbing down from the ladder and running to their lifeless bodies.

Batman had seen his fair share of dark times but this sent chills down his spine. This reminded him so much of the loss of his own parents. Joker had to wait for now, Batman ran out of the tent just in time to see the men hopping in a car and driving off.

Two of the more muscular performers were carrying a struggling Richard Grayson and into the dressing rooms.

Batman had to hurry but the boy was the most important thing right now. He marched into the dressing room, "Both of you! Out!" he ordered the muscular performers. "Boy. What's your name?" he directed at the crying fifteen year old boy as the men left them alone.

"R-Richard. Richard Grayson. But they call me Dick." he said.

"Dick, I know what your going through. That was no accident. Your parents were murdered and I plan to make sure their killers pay dearly for their crimes." he said roughly.

The boy looked in absolute shock, "What?! I'm going with you." he firmly decided. "I don't have anywhere else to be. You have to take me with you."

Batman gave him a firm look, "This isn't what it looks like in the comics kid. It's dangerous and it's something you fight for everyday, not some one time gig where you can go back home and sleep it off."

Dick didn't change his stance, "I have no home. You say you understand me? Take me with you! I'll do whatever you say. I need to avenge them!" he cried.

Underneath the cowl, Bruce knew he had to help the boy. The circus would hold no joy for him anymore and the foster system was the biggest shit hole imaginable. "I have no experience as a parent. I come home injured. I stay up late. I wake up early-

"I don't care! We can figure it out as we go. Batman, I need you to help me! If you say you understand, you wouldn't hesitate."

Batman took the boy's arm and started walking to the batmobile, "I'm not hesitating. I'm warning you son. Now get in the car. We have villains to catch." he told him as the got in the batmobile and drove off the avenge the death of the Graysons.

(To Be Continued)


	2. Jason Todd Chapter 1

For once, things seemed quiet in Wayne Manor, not that things were particularly loud most of the time but it was calmer. It had taken Bruce several months to get used to being a father. Once the adoption papers had come in, everything hit him like a bag of bricks. He had a family. Bruce Wayne, orphaned vigilante, had a family. Two years had passed since Bruce and Dick met that fateful night at the circus, and Bruce was incredibly thankful to have a son now.

That morning, Bruce sat in the dining room sipping on coffee as he reading the morning paper. Meanwhile Dick walked down, his hair perfectly combed in a dark blue t-shirt and pair of jeans. "Morning Pops." he yawned as he sat at the table.

Bruce didn't seem to notice as he didn't take his eyes off the paper, trying to keep up with current events.

"Good morning Master Grayson. Would you like some breakfast sir?" Alfred asked the young boy, carrying a tray to the table.

Dick nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, thank you Alfred. Give me everything you've got!" he told the older man.

Alfred served him scrambled eggs, toast, hashbrowns, and a glass of orange juice. "Anything else sir?" he asked to which Dick shook his head, already having a mouthful of eggs.

Dick quickly ate his breakfast and grabbed his backpack up off the floor, "Bye Dad! Bus will be here soon!" he said running out the door.

Bruce looked up, "Hmmmm? Oh." he said quietly chuckling. The boy was enthusiastic, he'd give him that.

"Master Bruce, would you like me to take your have lunch set up in the study today?" Alfred asked him.

Bruce shook his head, he didn't plan on staying home for very long today. "That won't be necessary Alfred. Thank you." he said getting up and going down to the Batcave, where he stayed for several hours, only bothering to eat when Alfred bothered him to do so.

Bruce sighed as he sat at the computer, searching through the cameras of Gotham City. He needed to know Joker's next move. Recently the Joker appeared to be ten steps ahead of him and Batman was only barely managing to keep Gotham from crumbling into ruins at the mercy of the mentally unstable clown.

Bruce squinted and began to rewind the tapes, catching a glimpse of a purple blur. It was unclear but it was a lead. Bruce quickly put on the uniform and cowl, becoming. Batman. He ran to the makeshift garage and jumped into the batmobile, revving it up as it was pushed up above ground, taking off through the streets.

Batman put the coordinates into the GPS, speeding down the streets of Gotham. Batman got out of the batmobile and lurked down the alleys coming to the coordinates. It was around the corner of a coffee shop, "Where are you Joker?" he said to himself. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the purple blur.

A group of teenagers walked past laughing and one of the girls was in a purple gown. Batman glared, "Teenagers." he grumbled. It was prom night and teenagers were out and about as if they had a right to be publicly obnoxious. Batman quickly walked back down the alleys to where he parked the batmobile and stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

There was a young boy who must have been around Dick's age or younger, trying to take a tire off the the batmobile.

Batman quickly ran forward and grabbed the boy's arm, yanking him away and slammed him up against the side of the car. "You're messing with the wrong car!" he yelled, before taking a good look at the boy. He had red hair, looked a little too pale to be healthy, and Batman started to notice just how thin the boy was. His wrists were tiny, and the boy looked as if he was starving. "What's your name?"

The red headed boy looked up with a panicked expression, "Jason. Jason Todd and I need it for my mother! My father is in prison and we don't have a real income!" he said frantically.

Batman gave him a hard look, "Get in the car. I'm taking you home. Next time you won't be so lucky." he said shoving the boy inside and getting into the driver seat.

"Where are you located kid?" Batman asked, driving down the road.

"Rogers Street." he said with a huff.

Jason went silent for the rest of the trip, not saying a word until the batmobile parked outside his home and Batman got out.

"Wait, you aren't coming in with me!" Jason said in shock.

"You can bet your ass I am." Batman said without a single hesitation. He walked the grumbling boy inside. The home was incredibly small and full of clutter. It smelled like smoke and something seemed very off about the place.

A woman who looked to be in her forties came over, she held a cigarette and was twitching and scratching herself.

Batman sighed, so Jason has to make money to support a drug habit.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you supposed to be?!" the woman asked.

"I caught your son trying to take a tire off my car. I am returning him home." he said, making a mental note to send the family a check, he'd have Alfred arrange it so it didn't look suspicious. With that being said and done, he walked out the door but stayed close by to listen in. He didn't like what he saw so far and needed to see how bad his home life really was.

Inside the home, Jason came face to face with his raging mother. She marched forward and took hold of his hair, slamming him up against the wall. Jason barely reacted, only wincing when she pulled at his hair.

"I've told you, don't you ever get caught! You're just like your pathetic father." she said letting go, only to smack him hard across the face causing Jason to cry out. He fell to the ground and stared down, bracing himself for the next blow. After a few moments of nothing he looked up to see Batman pinning her to the wall, "This is the last day you ever lay a hand on that boy. I'm taking him with me and you will being going to prison. The police are already on their way. Jason, follow me." he said before releasing her.

Batman walked back out, Jason scrambling to his feet and following him. "Where am I supposed to go?! I don't have any other family!" he said, still in a bit of shock.

"I'll be making arrangements." he said as they both got in the Batmobile.

Back in the Batcave, Batman put a hand on Jason's shoulder, letting his voice return to Bruce's. "I don't want you to ever feel like you're not enough. You're a kid, you should be a kid. Not supporting a drug habit. I'm going to be taking care of you from now on." he said taking the cowl off. "My name is Bruce Wayne. I figure if you're going to live with me, you might as well learn the truth."

Jason gasped and looked up, "Live with you? I don't know what to say."

Bruce chuckled, "Typically a thank you is the appropriate response." he said before walking up into the manor, having Alfred arrange a room for him.

Jason followed after him, feeling a bit awkward about the entire situation. He wandered down the hall before crashing into Dick.

Dick rubbed his nose and groaned before coming to his senses and taking a fighting stance, "Who are you and why are you in my home?" he said with a serious look on his face.

Jason rolled his eyes at the older boy, "Don't make me laugh. I could bash your head in if I wanted." he said, a bit disappointed that there was another kid. Guess he wasn't so special after all.

Jason stormed down the stairs, to find Bruce talking with Alfred, "What the hell is the meaning of this? What, am I some pity case? Do you just take little orphans off the street for some charity? I could spoil your little secret you know!"

Bruce sighed and waved Alfred away before facing the upset teenager. "Relax. I have a son. Why does that change anything?"

Jason crossed his arms, "It doesn't. I just thought...nevermind." he huffed before Dick ran ran down the stairs, "Dad! There's a- oh. I see you've met." he said quietly. Bruce gave him a nod, "We are taking another kid under our roof. Now go get ready for bed. Both of you. It's getting to be past your bedtimes."

Jason scoffed at hearing this, "Bedtimes? What the actual fuck? I'm not five!"

Dick gave him a glare, "Don't talk to Bruce that way." he said coldly.

Jason shoved the older boy back, "Don't tell me what to do."

Dick lunged at him, tackling Jason to the ground, raising his fist to punch him, but as he raised an arm, he felt himself being pulled off.

Bruce pulled Dickback, "Stop fighting. Go to bed, before I have to carry you. And Dick, I expected better from you."

Jason got to his feet and laughed out loud, "Of course your name is fucking Dick!" he said before he felt himself being thrown over Bruce's shoulder and carried up the stairs. He instantly began to kick and scream, "LET GO OF ME ASSHOLE. I AM FOURTEEN YEARS OLD. YOU CAN'T MANHANDLE ME!" he yelled, squirming around.

Bruce simply ignored the child and carried him to his room, "Bed. Now." he said locking him in the room.

Bruce sighed and walked down to his study and starting to look at pamphlets for available schools for the boy to attend. He picked one up for a boarding school for troubled teens and put it away. While Jason seemed troubled, sending him away was the worst thing he could do. The boy needed to adjust to his new home for now, at least until Bruce figured out exactly what he was going to do with the boy. He got up and went to his bedroom, crawling into bed and falling asleep.


	3. Tim Drake Chapter 1

Tim Drake was the first Robin to work aside Batman without being adopted by Bruce Wayne. After the death of the last one, Bruce started to work alone. Dick had started working at Nightwing by the time but he was often busy working with the Titans. At the age of nineteen, Dick was eager to branch out and become more independent so he became less and less active in life at the Manor.

From there, thirteen year old Timothy Drake began to notice a deterioration in his long time idol, Batman. The few times he was lucky enough to spot Batman, he'd noticed something was definitely off about him.

Tim didn't know what he had to offer but he knew Batman needed a Robin.

Tim started to track the Joker's movement and he noticed there was a pattern for each of his locations, they all seemed to connect via an underground tunnel, which must mean that his hideout must in the tunnel system.

Tim needed to find Batman and somehow convince him to take him on as the next Robin. He sent a note to Wayne Manor, it being urgently delivered to Bruce. In it was a letter stating,

'Batman,

I've slaughtered one Robin, time for round two!'

Included in the envelope were pictures of the entrance.

Tim sighed and slipped through the underground entrance, he didn't know what to expect but he had to save his hero from his own demise.

Tim began to walk down the dark tunnels, trying not to think how filthy it must be. But this was for Batman. He continued with a sense of pride and purpose in each step. Tim soon came to what appeared to be a makeshift door and pushed it open. Inside was a clown and what appeared to be a lady jester get beat to a pulp. Tim flinched at the scene, you weren't supposed to do that to friends. He knew they worked together and he was in disbelief he would hurt his own sidekick, even if they were villains. Tim grabbed a pipe from the floor and ran forward, swinging it as hard as he could as Joker, knocking him down.

This didn't keep Joker on the ground, he pushed himself back up and gave the boy a look. "Well, would ya look at this. We have a little hero. What do you say we give him a little lesson?" the clown maniac said before grabbing the boy by his neck. "You're going to get such a beating, you bad little boy." he snarled. "You're not the first kid to try and be a hero." he smirked, grabbing the pipe from Tim.

Tim gasped and froze on the spot as Joker raised the pipe, but with a loud clank it was thrown out of his hands. Batman stood at the entrance, catching the batarang. "Where is Nightwing." he growled.

Joker glared, "Absolutely FUCKING NOT. Harley get the car ready!" he shouted. He struck Tim hard across the face with his palm. "You led him here, you brat! Watch out little bird." he said beginning to cackle as he ran, forming a new plan for the boy.

Batman gave the boy a look, "What are you doing here. Who are you." he said roughly.

Tim stepped forward, "I'm your new Robin. I sent the note Mr. Wayne." he said quietly.

Batman gave the boy a concerned look, "I was wondering how Joker knew my address. I don't need a Robin. You're just a boy." he said, brushing the young teen off.

Tim frowned, "No. You NEED a Robin. Whether it's me or not, you NEED one. You know you do. You've become misguided. Emotionally withdrawn. Searching with no cause. Don't let the last one die in vain Mr. Wayne! I'm different! I'm not an acrobat and I don't have the rage and raw anger the other boy had but I'm smart. I'm smart and I can work as a detective for you. I tracked the Joker's movements and I brought you to his lair. Just give me a chance! Just a chance. If not for me, for Jason." he said, having figured out the Robin identities.

Batman sighed, "You get a week. Come to the manor tomorrow afternoon for training." he said before disappearing into the night.

Cut to a few months down the road, Bruce kept the boy as his Robin. He'd proven to hold the title quite well. While he wasn't a trained acrobat or fighter, he'd shown great potential during his training. What he lacked in natural skills, he more than made up for in hard work. He proved to be an excellent tracker and detective, something the others lacked. What really made him stand out though, was his level-headedness in comparison to the others. He didn't act too rashly and made decisions well. Bruce had grown quite fond of the boy. Which is why, he tried to discourage him from coming on the latest mission.

Tim's parents had been captured by Deathstroke. Batman wasn't surprised when he didn't listen, he understood that the boy couldn't stand by knowing that they were in danger.

Tim had managed to track them a few hours outside of Gotham. He wandered the halls of a secret base, little did he know what awaited him on the inside.

Just outside the entrance to the security room, Batman put a hand on Tim's shoulder, "Do exactly as I say. If I say hide, you hide. If I say run, you run." he ordered the young boy.

Tim nodded, he knew the drill with the more dangerous missions. "I got it Bats. Now I'll take care of security. You go find my parents." he said with a final look before entering the security room. It took a total of fifteen seconds to take out all the men in there. Meanwhile Batman took off down the halls to find Mr. And Mrs. Drake.

Tim sat at the computer, searching the cameras for any sign of Deathstroke in case he had to warn Bruce. He was so focused, he didn't realize his own danger until a hand was cupped over his mouth and an around wrapped around his throat.

"Hello little bird." a dark voice said calmly. "There will be no need for communicators." he said taking it off Tim's belt and crushing it with his hand. "Now then I think it's time we discuss your career options." he said with a hidden smile.

Tim struggled but elbowed him as hard as he could, swinging around and kicking Deathstroke in the face. He landed on his feet, "I am with Batman. I don't need other options."

Suddenly, Tim was shoved up against the wall, "I think you'll reconsider. You're living in a shadow. How can you compare to the Robins before you. You need something more original. A mentor to let you shine."

Tim growled, "I said I am perfectly fine you faceless shit!" he yelled swinging punches at the man, all of which were blocked easily.

"I don't think so child." the man said casually. "At this exact time, your poor parents are locked up. You're not the only one with detective skills boy. I know who you are. I could ruin Batman's public image if I wanted. Come with me, or let your parents suffer."

Tim glared, "NEVER. A hero never gives up." he said, swinging punches again.

Deathstroke laughed darkly, "In time, you will come to me, I have no doubt about that. But. Remember. You chose the hard way." he said pushing a button.

There was the sound of an explosion and Tim whipped around, "NO!" he cried out, running to the computer screens. Batman was still in the halls and one of the rooms not far from him had caught fire and was now crumbling.

Tim ran down the hall, taking a left and running as fast as he could until he bumped into Batman. "He's done it! He's done it! He's blown up my parents because I wouldn't...I wouldn't join him. Bruce we have to...we have to save them!" he cried before running into the burning room.

He was caught by Bruce, "Get to the batmobile Tim. I'll take care of it. I promise." Batman told him firmly, pushing him in the opposite direction. The dark knight rushed into the room and scooped the parents up in his arms, carrying them over his shoulders as he made his way out of the building. He quickly put them in the back of the car and drove off faster than ever before. They needed to get to a hospital.

It took a mere few hours before doctors would call Bruce and Tim back into the office.

"This isn't easy to say but let me assure you gentlemen that it is not a lost cause. Mr. Drake has suffered injuries to the head. He's in a coma and we can keep him here and treat him as long as you wish."

Bruce put a hand up, "Thank you. Money will be no issue. Do everything you can. What about the boy's mother?" he asked sincerely.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, "I am sorry. But her injuries were too severe, there was nothing we could do to save her."

Bruce quickly squeezed Tim's hand. "Leave us. I think he would like some privacy to say goodbye." he said softly.

Tim silently got up and walked down the hall to the room his parents were being kept in. Without a single hesitation, he took his mother's hand and just burst into tears. "Mom. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! If I hadn't started fighting villains...they never would have targeted you." he sobbed as Bruce walked in.

Tim turned around, tears rolling down his face, "What do I do? I've l-lost my p-parents. I have no one! I'm g-going to h-have to go into the f-foster system. I'll be m-moved far away."

Bruce cupped his face in his hands, "Don't worry about that. Tim. This isn't your fault. Deathstroke would have done anything to come after you. He could have gone after ANYONE. This is not your fault." he said hugging him tightly. "You aren't going anywhere. I'm legally adopting you." he said, kissing the top of his head. "You're coming home with me, and we can sort out this hero stuff later. Maybe you need a break from being Robin." he said softly.

"No! I can't. I have to keep fighting. I can't let this tragedy happen in vain. I won't rest until I can get justice." he said firmly.

Bruce sighed, "Let's talk about it later."

"Time won't change my mind. I'm staying as Robin. I will keep fighting. You can't change my mind, Dad." he told his bow adoptive father.

Bruce simply nodded, "Come along. Let's get you situated and get some food in you. Deathstroke won't get away with this, son." he said, leading the boy out of the hospital. Tim had more training to come if he wanted to face Deathstroke again and Bruce knew that the villain had one hell of a fight coming, but that would be for another day.


	4. Stephanie Brown Chapter 1

Stephanie Brown was the fourth Robin. But no one remembers that. No one remembers the time that she was Robin. She knew the deal, follow Bruce's orders with no questions asked. She broke that rule when she thought Bruce was in danger.

During her short time, she had proven to be a bit sloppy in her work but incredibly resourceful. Sure, she was no Dick Grayson, but she did the job well enough.

Which is why she was left emotionally broken when Batman fired her from the Robin mantle.

She was back to sulking in her room alone, only coming out to get food.

This went on for a week and Spoiler hadn't been seen anywhere near crime scenes. She had gone completely off the grid.

Finally, enough was enough and her mother decided to get her out. She knocked on her daughter's door, "Stephanie! It's been a week of this! It's time to move on from whatever boy broke your heart and get out of the house!"

Stephanie kept her door locked but yelled from the other side of the door, "Ugh. Mom! I'm a teenager! Let me sulk until I disappear into a cloud of nothingness!"

Her mother shook her head, "Get dressed. We are going tonight." she said walking away, her daughter desperately needed to get out and socialize even if it was something simple like grabbing dinner together.

Steph slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, turning the hot water on before undressing and hopping in the shower. She hadn't bathed in four days. Gross. But she found it hard to do much of anything these days, depressions sucked. The hot water hit her bare flesh and instantly she relaxed, having forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in the water. She took the coconut based shampoo and began to lather it all over her long blonde hair, letting it rinse out once it was thoroughly washed. Grabbing the conditioner, she made sure to cover all of her hair before using the coconut body wash. Yes. She liked coconut. A lot. It made her feel good.

Steph rinsed out the conditioner and turned the faucet, shutting off the water. She stepped out and quickly dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her body, walking back to her room and going through her closet. The young girl decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt. Llamas with hats, a true classic. She pulled on a pair of shoes and walked out to the living room. "Make it burgers. I need comfort food." she said with a sigh.

Her mother only smiled and told her gently, "Of course."

They walked out of the house and started down the streets, knowing that there was a little diner down the road.

The two of them found themselves in a booth, Steph haven't ordered a burger called the Flamethrower with a side of fries and ketchup. Mrs. Brown had a chicken salad sandwich and tater tots, extra crispy.

The dinner was rather quiet but Steph had to admit that it was nice just leaving the house for once.

The two women paid the bill, going outside and looking up at the stars, "You know. Your father and I used to love stargazing together. It really makes you feel like something's out there. Watching over us."

Steph rolled her eyes, "Well, he wasn't exactly reliable was he? I'd sleep better at night if people like him weren't watching." Steph commented walking forward.

Mrs. Brown knew things were tense between her daughter and her husband, Mr. Brown being in jail due to his involvement with some crime.

"Why don't you head home sweetie? I'll catch up in a bit, I want to look at the stars a little more."

Steph shrugged and walked down the road, shivering slightly, it was freezing out and she just wanted to curl up with some hot chocolate.

"See you soon." she said walking back to the house.

If only she realized that was a tragic lie.

Hours passed by, Steph not noticing as she became distracted with a bingefest of Crazy Ex-Girlfriend on Netflix.

There was a knock at the door, and Steph sighed, getting up and walking to the front to open it.

A police officer stood there with his partner, "May we come in, Miss Brown?" the taller of the two asked. Normally she would say no, her work as a vigilante made her distrust the police a bit but she let them in. "Do you ummmm want a drink then? I can make hot chocolate I guess but I'm not really the tea type so if that's what you want-"

"No thank you Miss Brown." the policeman interrupted. "I'm afraid we have some terrible news. Your mother ummmm...well she's been murdered. Scarecrow was seen leaving the scene. We're deeply sorry Miss. We'll allow for some grieving time, let us know if you need anything." he said.

Stephanie looked up in shock, and shook her head fiercely, "N-no! I was just...I was just with her! We were talking an hour ago! You have it all wrong!" she started to cry, her voice shaking.

"We're deeply sorry, is there anything we can do for you?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I...just go. I need to be alone right now." she said before disappearing into her room.

She went straight to her closet, yanked up the uniform for the Spoiler and put it on, the hood going over her head. "I will never stand by and let a family get hurt again. This time, it's personal." she said darkly. She climbed out her window, disappearing into the night.

Batman didn't think he'd have a problem with Spoiler. He did keep an eye out when he first fired her from the title of Robin but when he didn't see Spoiler, he was content that she seemed to have given up the vigilante business. Which is why he was so unhappy to find the Spoiler on his patrol. He saw the girl from a distance as he stood on the top of a building, the cold wind blowing his cape around. "Spoiler." he said with a heavy sigh. He lowered himself off the building via a grappling hook and landed on the ground with a thud. Robin was on look out near the batmobile and ran to the dark knight when he landed. "What's happened? Have you spotted Joker?" he asked, ready to take the Joker down once and for all.

"No. Spoiler. Stay by the batmobile. I'll call you if you need you." he ordered, following after The Spoiler.

The young girl was walking down an alley when Bruce stepped out from hiding, "I remember telling you, no more Spoiler."

Spoiler backed up, "I don't care. I'm back and I'm staying. It's personal this time." she said darkly. "These villains aren't getting away with it."

Batman gave her a hard look, "They won't. Leave it to the professionals kid."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. "It is not up to you to decide who the professionals are! You're a vigilante! So am I! Just because I'm not rich doesn't make me any less professional than you! Just because you have a sidekick, doesn't make you better! I know I'm good enough, even if you don't. So stop trying to tear me down!" she nearly cried at him.

Bruce knew the girl would never lash out at him like this, something was wrong. "What happened Stephanie. Be honest."

She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his armor, hugging him tightly. "My mother is dead! Scarecrow, he killed her. I can't sit by and do nothing! I never should have hung the suit up! Spoiler is back Bruce, when I leave, people die! I won't let another family suffer because of me!"

Bruce wrapped his own arms around her and rubbed her back, "Stay at the manor tonight. You shouldn't be out here when you're like this. We will get justice for this. Now, come on." he told her, putting a hand on her back and leading her to the batmobile.

When Robin saw her in such an emotional state, he opened his mouth to say something but Batman put a hand up, "I will explain later. Get in the batmobile." Batman told him, only getting in the driver seat once both teenagers were seated inside.

Back at the manor, Bruce had sent the young girl up to a guest room to get some rest. "Alfred, send up some blueberry waffles and some hot cocoa." he told the butler, now having changed out of his Batman uniform. "Tim follow me." he said, leading his son to the study.

Bruce sat in a lounge chair by the fireplace, which Alfred had taken to started a small fire in. "Stephanie's mother died." he said shortly.

Tim's mouth dropped open, "That's awful. I should go say...well say something. What happened?"

Bruce leaned forward, "Scarecrow." he said quietly. "The question remains as to what happens here. Does she have any family? Other than her father."

Tim shook his head, "Not in Gotham. The closest family she has is in Washington. But Dad, you can't make her go out there! Please. We have to find something for her here. We have to!" he urged his father.

Alfred soon walked in, carrying a try with sandwiches and a drink for Bruce. "Here you are Master Wayne. If there's nothing else you need, I shall be delivering the waffles to Miss Brown."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said politely.

Alfred didn't move, "Oh but Mister Wayne. I do know how things work with your Robins. Will I need to make a permanent room for her?" he asked, commenting on how every Robin seemed to become adopted by Bruce.

Bruce chuckled at that, "I will let you know." he said turning to a beaming Tim.

"You mean it dad? You'll adopt her too?" he said excitedly

Bruce grinned, "I have to think about it. And it is entirely up to her what happens. But we need to allow her some time for now. Take your dinner and get to bed Tim. I'll let you know what happens." he said as Tim grabbed a sandwich and headed up to his room.

Bruce sat by the fire sipping on his drink, spending several hours before he headed up the stairs. He arrived to Stephanie's door and knocked. "Steph? Can I come in?"

"It's your house." she replied.

Bruce turned the doorknob and entered the room, she looked better but he could tell she was still trying to get a grip on things. "You don't have to be strong for me Stephanie. You can grieve in any way you want. Crying is perfectly natural. I wanted to talk to you about your options."

She wiped her tears away with her sleeve, "What are you talking about?"

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, I know you have family in Washington and you're more than welcome to go to them. Or...I can adopt you, myself. You'll always have a home here. I could be a father to you. A real father, not some coward who can't stay loyal his his family. And Dick would be your brother and Cass would be your sister and you'll have an Aunt Barb and the family really never ends." he said gently. "If that is something you wish."

Steph looked at him, "But you said you didn't want me-"

Bruce held up a hand, "I said I didn't want you as Robin. I don't want you hurt. But I would be honored to have you as a daughter. You don't have to decide anything tonight."

"No!" she said quickly. "I want to. I've looked up to you and...I would love to be adopted. But I'll need time to start thinking clearly again. I want Scarecrow to pay." she said weakly.

Bruce kissed her head, "I will take care of that for you Stephanie Brown."

"Wayne. Stephanie Wayne." she said firmly.

Bruce beamed, none of his children had opted to take his last name as theirs before now. "Stephanie Wayne. Just rest. I'll wake you in the morning." he said getting up.

"With more waffles?" she asked hopefully.

He chuckled, "Of course. With more waffles."


	5. Damian Wayne Chapter 1

Bruce sat in the dining room, munching on the breakfast Alfred had prepared; hashbrowns, toast, and a spinach and sharp cheddar cheese omelet or omelet de fromage as his youngest daughter Stephanie continued to call it. Tim would snicker everytime and join her in declaring the French pronunciation each time.

Bruce held a letter, written in red ink as he read over it again and again. Talia al Ghul. He hadn't seen her in a little under a year and she continued to taunt him like this. She was now working with the League of Assassins, and Bruce had made it clear he was cutting ties with her. Yet, she continued to toy with him. Why?

What was she planning?

The letters typically seemed flirtatious in nature, yet he still felt threatened by the end of them. Whatever the League was up to, couldn't be good. By the sound of her letters, it seemed that they had recruited a new warrior, one born specifically for their control.

Tim's smile faded when he saw his father reading another letter. He knew the mystery of the League's plot had been keeping Bruce up at night and that made Tim stay up at night. Tim had been going out with Stephanie trying to piece together the puzzle and all he had managed to do is track down a location for the League. But without a plan, what use was that?

That was something for Bruce to decide.

"Dad?" Tim spoke softly before clearing his throat.

Bruce put the letter down and looked at his son, "Hmmm?"

Tim sat up a bit straighter, "I thought you should know, Steph and I tracked down the League's location. If you wanted to do something."

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, "No, I doubt that it's so serious. It's probably just Talia trying to ruffle some feathers."

Tim didn't take that as an answer, Bruce was worried and he knew that. "Well, what if it's not? We could just do some espionage and see what we're up against. We can gather information. Just so we aren't caught in a surprise later." Tim told the man who seemed to dismiss all worries away.

Bruce went silent and thought for what felt like forever to Tim, but finally made a decision. "Very well. Send me the location and I will check it out. But I go alone. No Spoiler. And no Red Robin. Or Nightwing for that matter." he said firmly.

Tim frowned but he wasn't going to argue about it, he knew Talia was a personal conflict for Bruce. "Yes, father." he said quieting back down.

Bruce got up from the table, leaving his dishes there for Alfred to clean up. He headed down to the Batcave where he found the League's coordinates already plugged into the computer. Bruce grinned, Tim was always a few steps ahead. Bruce got into the Batsuit and headed to the Batplane. Batman sat at the pilot seat and plugged the coordinates into the jet. He punched in a few buttons, opening a path for the jet to launch outside. He set it on autopilot and relaxed in the seat as the jet took off.

It was nightfall when he landed the jet near a forested area. Batman left the plane and checked his device, tracking the coordinates. He wasn't too far from the coordinates Tim had given. He rolled a motorcycle out, it wasn't fancy but it would help with a get-away. He started it up and rode away from the forest and onto the eerily empty road. Parking it in a dark corner near the base, he got up and aimed a tranquilizer at two of the guards and knocked them out cold. That should take care of them for two hours at least. He entered the base, seeing long, but narrow hallways. It seemed he was stuck navigating a maze. Batman wandered down the halls, everything looked the same, giving no clue as to how many times he had passed by the same location. Finally, he came to a corner a heard voices. "Tomorrow you train with the League. You've healed up nicely, my apprentice." Talia's voice echoed before she started walking in Bruce's direction. Her footsteps getting closer while Bruce ducked around another corner. She came before the corner Bruce turned at and stopped before walking down the hall on the other side. She opened a door and entered the room, a smile on her face. "Hello, my warrior." she said softly.

During all of this, Bruce did his best to stay within hearing distance. If that was her new recruit, then who was her apprentice?

His headed down the hall, toward the room Talia had originally come from. Batman came to a red door and slowly opened it. He had his batarang out in preparation for a fight. Upon entering he noticed it looked almost empty except for a figure near the corner. The figure turned around and Batman's mouth nearly fell open as he rushed over, "Jason!" he said in shock. He ran over, no longer concerned with being Batman. He was Bruce and this was his son.

Jason's face was one of anguish and he looked so fragile right now. "Bruce?! How did you find me? Talia said you were dead!"he said feeling himself being pulled into a hug.

"No, son. That's just her trying to get inside your head. We have to get you out of here. You can explain everything else later. So you're not her secret weapon then." he stated, pausing for Jason to confirm.

Jason shook his head, "She's training me. But I don't even know the secret weapon. She won't trust me enough to meet him. But I know where he is."

Bruce nodded, releasing Jason from the embrace, "Yes, as do I. I found her walking into the room. I said no sidekicks on the espionage, but I will make an exception for you now."

Jason grinned a little, "Perfect. I've chosen Red Hood as my name. Let's go. Talia never stays in there long. She gets in and gets out. Not sure how he's training."

Bruce took a deep breath to find Batman again. "Let's go. I want to get you home as soon as possible." he said going down the halls. Once again, it all seemed eerily empty. He took the opportunity to travel down the hall with Jason, stopping at the door Talia had entered not more than a half hour ago. He listened in and didn't hear anything. "Stand outside and if anyone comes by give me a signal." Batman said as he turned the knob and entered. He hands went to his belt, ready to defend himself against the foe. The room wasn't bright by any means but it was a hell of a lot brighter than the room Jason had been staying in. Everything seemed grey and void of any color other than that of storm clouds. Against the far wall was a crib. How odd. Bruce walked up to it and peered over it, only to find a sleeping baby with dark hair and dressed in grey footie pajamas. Underneath the cowl, Batman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This was the weapon? A baby that looked to be two, maybe three months old at the most? He looked around the room for clues, perhaps there was something around that could help him piece together why this child was so important.

Batman began to open up drawers and go through the closet. Finding only little and completely normal things such as clothes, diapers, and blankets. He reached on the shelf in the closet, feeling a thin object and pulling it down. It appeared to be some sort of notebook. He opened it up. At first it was just a list of names, most of them crossed off. The last one was circled. Damian Al Ghul. Batman noticed the name Damian again but it was scratched out in red ink. It was still readable though. Damian Al Ghul Wayne. Why would the boy have his last name as an option? Was Talia that delirious that she would try convince him to join her, and accept her newly adopted baby? He continued to go through the notebook which detailed records of the boy, statistics, and small journal entries by Talia. The name Damian Wayne popped up again.

' Damian al Ghul Wayne,

One day you will be the greatest warrior the League has ever seen. One day, you will understand why I must train you the way that I do. Your father, is a wicked man and we cannot fail when the League goes up against him. Your identity is everything. Batman mustn't know you're his son until the time is right. And then he will join us or be destroyed.

-Talia'

There were a couple other entries, all describing Bruce's misdeeds and how they would plot his demise together . But that didn't not bother Bruce. He was fixated on one thing. Batman's son.

Bruce paled, it couldn't be true. He put the notebook down and walked back over to the crib He started mentally counting in his head. He seen Talia exactly….ten and half months ago. He felt his heartbeat racing, he had dark hair, just like himself. Even if this wasn't his son, a baby couldn't be raised in such a toxic environment. He gently and carefully scooped the sleeping infant into his arms, somehow not waking up just yet. He quietly walked out of the room to a confused looking Jason. "That's the weapon?" he whispered.

Bruce nodded, "And it appears to be my biological son." he said just as quietly. "I'm not having him raised by a league of villains. Let's get out of here and get both of my sons home." he said with a soft smile as he let Jason lead the way out of the building. Bruce was still in shock over the sleeping bundle in his arms, but he'd let himself process is later. Bruce quickly made his way back to the motorcycle, handing the baby to Jason. "Hold him. We aren't too far from the batplane." he said revving up the motorcycle, waking Damian up. Damian's eyes shot wide open and he started crying loudly. Jason didn't know what to do. He wasn't comfortable dealing with babies. "How do I make it stop? Where's the damn off switch?" Jason asked, annoyed with the screaming child. Bruce didn't answer, only ushered him onto the bike. Jason got on the front of the motorcycle and held him tightly while Bruce maneuvered the vehicle, reaching his arms from behind Jason and driving as fast as he could onto the batplane. He shut it off and took the baby from Jason. "Start the batplane and put it on autopilot. I have the coordinates set already." he said which Jason did immediately. Batman took the cowl off and started to bounce the crying baby, "Hey, shhhh you're alright. Come on now." he said softly. Damian quit crying immediately and he looked up in amazement. Bruce hadn't expected it to work so quickly. He began to wonder if the boy had ever been given affection before.

Bruce sat in one of the passenger seat and cradled the boy, "There, see i'm not so bad." he said stated plainly. Damian kept staring up at him with wide sea-green eyes. It didn't last long as Damian yawned again and stretched out, slowly drifting back asleep in Bruce's arms.

Bruce relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

Once they finally landed back at the manor he carried Damian inside and set him on the couch. "Jason, find Alfred and explain everything to him. Make sure he gets whatever baby supplies we need pronto." Bruce told him before walking to his room and getting dressed into day clothes.

Bruce rubbed his face tiredly and looked at the time, 10am. It was Monday so Tim and Steph would be at school. Bruce got up and walked back to the living room and scooped Damian up and cradled his son again, leaning back and resting his eyes.

It seemed like a mere half hour when he heard the door open and shut and the voices of his two other teenagers chatting and laughing. He grunted and looked down, noticing Damian was now gone. Naturally, he began to panic and frantically got up but his fears were put to rest when Alfred spoke from the bottom of the nearby staircase. "I have set Master Damian in the nursery sir. I had it set up while you were sleeping." he said before going off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Bruce nodded with relief and turned his attention to the teenagers. "Tim, Stephanie. I have some news." he said tiredly.

The two turned their heads, their jokes being put on hold for now. But before Bruce could answer, Jason walked down. "Who the hell is this? This. Is what you replaced me with?" he asked, running a hand through his now dark hair.

"Jason, as tactful as always." Bruce commented before answering him. "Jason, this is Tim Drake and Stephanie Wayne. My two adopted children."

Tim's eyes widened at the name, "Jason?!" he said rushing forward. "I was such a fan of your work as Robin. When you disappeared...well I did the best I could to live up to the legacy." Tim babbled anxiously

Jason rolled his eyes, "No one can hold a candle to MY Robin." he said with a smirk. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Why don't you set the table, I'm sure Alfred will have it ready soon." Bruce told the three of them.

Jason shrugged and switched the television on, and sunk into the couch while Steph and Tim went to the kitchen to start setting the table and help Alfred with whatever they could.

With a heavy sigh, Bruce walked up the stairs and started checking various guest rooms for wherever the nursery might be. Eventually he found it, it was the room right next to his own. He entered and saw Dick standing over the crib making goofy faces at a giggling Damian.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk, "I see you've met."

Dick nearly jumped in surprise, "We certainly have! Now that I have a baby brother, I might just have to visit much more often."

Bruce agreed, "Yes, you definitely will. Come here little guy, it's time for dinner." he said picking him up. He noticed that Dick had changed him into green footie pajamas, "Already changing him?"

Dick rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well, he needed it and I thought he needed something less grey and dreary."

Once again Bruce agreed, "Good idea. Come on let's get down to dinner. Have you heard about Jason?" he asked, carrying Damian down the hall.

Dick followed after, "Yep, I've already beat him at Mario Kart." he laughed as they arrived to the dining room.

At that moment, Alfred carried in a high chair which earned confused looks from Stephanie and Tim until they turned around and saw Bruce holding Damian and their jaws dropped.

Bruce carried Damian over and set him in the high chair, and he instantly began to squirm and whine, reaching his hands up for Bruce.

"Meet Damian. He's your baby brother." Bruce said sitting in the seat beside Damian's high chair. "Talia and I had a biological child, one she neglected to tell me about." he said to the confused teenagers before looking at his upset son and holding both his little hands, "Shhhh shhhh shhhh, you're ok Babybat. You're ok. Papa is right here." he said softly, which seemed to calm him down, at least a little.

On all of their plates were enchiladas, beans, and rice. Tim and Steph looked shocked but they both grinned happily, "He's so cute, that must be the secret weapon." Tim concluded to which Bruce just gave a single nod, not breaking eye contact from Damian. Alfred set a bottle for him on the high chair and Bruce took it and scooped Damian back up and cradled him again, "I'm not holding you during the whole dinner young man." Bruce said, although he held a soft smile on his face the entire time. He brought the bottle to Damian's lips, who quickly latched onto it and started sucking on it. He relaxed into Bruce's arms, content now that he was being properly cared for. Once Damian was done, he pushed the bottle away and Bruce propped him up against his shoulder and began patting his back until Damian let out a small burp and he felt the warmth of Damian spitting up a small amount of something onto his shoulder. Bruce set Damian back in the high chair and started to eat his own food. However, Damian started to whine again and reach for Bruce once he saw he no longer had his father's full undivided attention.

Tim frowned and tried to comfort the boy, "Hey buddy, Papa has to eat too." he said which earned him a glare from the baby. Tim's mouth dropped open, "Did he just...glare at me?" he asked, to which Jason snickered, "Maybe he isn't so bad after all."

Bruce finished with his place and picked Damian back up, "Come on Babybat, let's get you ready for bed." he said walking off, heading back towards the nursery. "Tomorrow we will settle everything and make sure you're a Wayne." he said while the others stared in the distance. They'd never seen Bruce so affectionate with anyone before.

Bruce set the boy in his crib and kissed his head, "Goodnight Damian. I'll see you in the morning." he said, to the baby who had fallen asleep before they even arrived to the room. Bruce smiled softly and turned the lights off, and shut the door. He never thought his family would grow this much. He started as a lone orphan and now had an entire family. He retreated to the study to relax and think about all the ways his life had improved since he first took Dick in as his first son. Bruce Wayne, the orphan, the hero, the father.

To be continued


End file.
